


A Fluffy Gay Christmas Story

by LexaTargaryen



Category: Orange is the New Black, The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - The 100 (TV) Fusion, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, Double Dating, F/F, Fluff, Lesbian Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 14:37:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8894485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LexaTargaryen/pseuds/LexaTargaryen
Summary: Clexa, Flaritza, Vauseman and Octaven spend christmas together.





	

It's a cold, snowy day in New York City. Clarke and Lexa invited some friends over to spend christmas together. More specifically their six friends: Alex Vause and her girlfriend Piper Chapman, Raven Reyes accompanied by her significant other Octavia Blake and last but not least Maritza Ramos and her girlfriend Flaca Gonzales.

 

They all have known each other for quite a while now. Lexa Woods used to be a guard in Litchfield Penitentiary where she has gotten to know Alex, Piper, Maritza and Flaca. After leaving with all the other guards she became a cop, but she kept in contact with the four inmates. She has taken a liking to them. Now, with them being out of prision they became great friends. Octavia is also a cop, and on top of that Lexa's partner. And Raven, well, she's a mechanic. But a really good one. The most known in New York.  Clarke is one of the best doctors in the USA. She's currently working in Calvary Hospital in NYC.  Some people might think Lexa's the boss in the relationship but they are completely wrong. Clarke may seem innocent to many, but you know what they say: "Don't judge a book by its cover."

 

It's currently 6 pm on December 24th. Clarke and Lexa are preparing the christmas meal for them and their friends, which will arrive at any given second now. Chrimas music is playing in the background and their apartment smells like cookies and christmas tree. "Babe, did you prepare the guest rooms?" asks Clarke, who is chopping the vegetables. "Oh, and did you buy the ice cream?" Lexa chuckles, stepping behind Clarke, wrapping her arms around the blondes' waist. "Calm down, babygirl." She says, kissing Clarke's neck. "Everything is perfect. Don't worry, just enjoy christmas." Lexa whispers, smiling at her girlfriend's nervousness

 

In that moment the doorbell rings, signaling that their guests have arrived. Lexa let's go of Clarke's waist, giving her a quick peck on the lips before opening the door which reveals two Latina's. "Hola, putas!" the smaller one shouts before bringing Lexa into a bone-crushing hug. "Hello to you too, Maritza." Lexa chuckles. "What? No hug for me?" Flaca pouts. "Don't pout, eyeliner girl" The greeneyed says, giving the now smiling latina a hug. "Please come in girls. Clarke is in the kitchen preparing the food. "Thank you again for the invitation, Commander." Maritza says smiling, stepping into the apartement. The greeneyed smiled at her nickname, which she was given while being a guard. "Anytime, shawty."

 

The two Latinas went into the kitchen as the doorbell rang again, this time revealing non other than Raven Reyes and Octavia Blake, who look like their fighting. "For the last time, O, I do not and I repeat I DO NOT have a crush on Lauren Jauregui!" Yells the mechanic angrily. "Don't even lie, Reyes. I've seen you drooling over pictures of her last night!" "Well, good evening to you two as well." Lexa interrrupts their fight, smirking. "So... Lauren Jauregui, huh?" the greeneyed says raising her eyebrow. "Whatever." Raven says, rolling her eyes before walking into the Griffin-Woods apartment. "We're not finished here, Reyes." The other cop yells. "Hello, Woods." She says regaining her composure before hugging her partner. Lexa steps aside, letting Octavia in.

 

Just as she was about to close the front door two other people appeared. "Don't even think about starting the party without us, Commander." says none other than Alex Vause. "Vause, you know damn well that a party without you is a bad party." the cop says smiling. "Damn right, Woods." Alex says  laughing, giving Lexa a quick hug before making her way through the door. "And of course good evening ,Chapman." "Oh come on, Commander, I thought we were done with the last names." Piper Chapman smiles, following her girlfriend inside. "This is going to be an exciting christmas." Lexa chuckles before closing the door. 

 


End file.
